René Simm
René Simm (レーネ・シム, Rēne Shimu) Jest wampirem, który bardzo często współpracuje z Miką i Lacusem Welt, pełniąc funkcję miejskiego strażnika. __TOC__ 'Wygląd' Ma czarne włosy, sięgające niemalże ramion. Większość spina z tyłu głowy, lecz po bokach twarzy pozostaje rozpuszczone kilka pasm. Jego oczy prawie zawsze są zmrużone i podkrążone. Jak każdy prawdziwy wampir posiada krwistoczerwone oczy, długie kły i spiczaste uszy. Nosi standardowy uniform wampirzych żołnierz, w którym jedną z noszonych rzeczy są wysokie buty, sięgające niemalże ud. Kaptur peleryny niemal zawsze jest spuszczony w dół, zaś na udach tkwią ciemne przepaski. W rozdziale 23, nosi nowy, nieco udoskonalony mundur. Jego buty są niższe, gdyż sięgają zaledwie kolan. Peleryna spinana jest złotą klamrą i swobodnie opada po bokach jego ciała. Spina sprzączkę pasa tak, by prawa strona zsuwała się nieco niżej od lewej. Zakłada dwie peleryny, z której ta ciemniejsza jest umieszczona pod standardową peleryną uniformu, i sięga do połowy jego łydek. Płaszcz Simma dosięga kolan, przez co jest dłuższy od tych, które noszą inne wampiry. 'Charakter' Tak jak wszystkie wampiry, widzi ludzi jako zwierzęta bądź chodzące worki krwi i nie są dla niego oni wiele warci. Nie pochwala zachowania Miki na polu bitwy, gdyż sądzi, że tak naprawdę została w nim cząstka chciwego człowieka, który zrobi wszystko po to, by móc zdobyć chwałę. W przeciwieństwie do Lacusa jest mu obojętne to, jak zachowuje się Mika, byleby wykonywał swoją pracę prawidłowo. Zawsze używa słownictwa, wskazującego na to, iż jego zasób słów nie jest ograniczony, lecz wyrachowany. Zawsze kompetentnie wykonuje wszystkie rozkazy, współpracując zazwyczaj z Lacusem. Rene jest zdolny do stworzenia obiektywnej oceny i zawsze zachowuje spokój, przez co Lacus pozwala mu podejmować większość decyzji. Choć jego postawa wydaje się być i zachowanie wydają się być uprzejme, to nienawidzi ludzi całym sercem. Niepokoją go fanatyczne zachowania ludzi, więc uznaje ich za niebezpiecznych. 'Historia' Jego przeszłość jest obecnie nieznana. 'Fabuła' Second Shibuya High Arc René wraz z Miką i Lacusem, oraz innymi strażnikami, przybywa do Sannomiyi na początku rozdziału 5, by przejąć terytorium zajęte przez ludzi. Mika zabija Jeźdźca Apokalipsy, chcąc uratować jedną z ludzkich dziewczyn. Mieszkańcy Sannomiyi są szczęśliwi, widząc całe zajście i sądzą, że teraz otrzymają taką ochronę, jak ludzie w Osace. Lacus wyśmiewa się z ich naiwnych nadziei. Lacus postanawia porozmawiać z Miką, lecz jego próby nawiązania z chłopakiem konwersacji kończą się niepowodzeniem. Rene zarzuca blondynowi, iż celowo sam zabił Jeźdźca, by zyskać uznanie i chwałę, ponieważ nadal ma w sobie ludzką chciwość. Wampir odpowiada mu, że jest to dla niego obojętne i nie dba o coś takiego jak "chwała". Welt wzrusza ramionami i posyła towarzyszom uśmiech, wracając do ustalania dalszego przebiegu misji. Shinjuku Arc Lacus, René i Mika zostali przydzieleni do grupy Siódmego Protoplasty, Ferida Bathory'ego, by wziąć udział w misji, podczas której wampiry miały zaatakowań Shinjuku. Ferid przydziela Lacusa i Rene do drużyny, która ma zając się pojmaniem ludzkich żołnierzy, zaś sam z Miką zajmują pozycję lidera, obierając za cel Porucznika Gurena Ichinose. Post-Shinjuku Arc Po powrocie z pola bitwy w Sanguinem, Lacus, René oraz Mika są zmuszeni do poddania się zabiegowi detoksykacji. Mikaela odniósł najcięższe rany, więc Lacus pyta go, jakim cudem potrafi doprowadzić się do takiego stanu, mając niebywale wysokie zdolności bojowe. Nie są pewni nawet tego, czy misja się powiodła, ponieważ Ferid Bathory nie wyjawił żadnych szczegółów, które mogłyby na to wskazywać. Lacus próbuje porozmawiać z Miką, jednak ten go ignoruje, przez co Welt jeszcze bardziej drąży temat i pyta, czy jest z nim wszystko w porządku. Blondyn mówi, iż nie chce rozmawiać z żadnym krwiopijcą, pesząc tym natrętnego wampira. Krul Tepes przywołuje go do do Królewskiej Sali Audiencyjnej, przez co chłopak znowu zostaje nazwany jej pupilkiem. Nagoya Arc W rozdziale 23, Mika dołącza do René i Lacusa Welta w Kioto. Wszyscy mają nowe uniformy, a ich nowym celem jest przejęcie Nagoyi. Widzimy ich ponownie w rozdziale 26, kiedy mają zebrać ludzi, którzy będą dostarczeni do Nagoyi. Welt jest zaniepokojony tym, że Mika w ogóle nie chce pić krwi, zaś Rene jest to obojętne, skoro może wykonywać swoją pracę w pełni sprawnie. Mika pije krew z fiolki podarowanej mu przez Krul, jednak nie wytrzymuje i rzuca się na jedną z eskortowanych dziewczynek. Po chwili udaje mu się jednak nad sobą zapanować, dzięki czemu puszcza ją wolno, a ta ucieka przerażona. Blondyn mimo tego uparcie sądzi, iż nie musi pić krwi, ponieważ ma się dobrze, choć w rzeczywistości wcale tak nie jest. Śmigłowce lądują, aby odebrać dzieci przeznaczone do eskorty. Robią to po spotkaniu grupy, która miała zająć się przebiegiem całego zlecenia. Lacus, René oraz Mika wyruszają do Nagoyi pieszo, choć w pewnym momencie wsiadają do helikoptera. Scena rozgrywa się poza planem widzianym w mandze. Przybywają na miejsce w rozdziale 29, gdzie Aiko Aihara niszczy helikopter, jakim lecieli. Trójka wampirów zeskakuje z jego pokładu, nie odnosząc żadnych obrażeń. Mikaela atakuje dziewczynę, podczas gdy jego towarzysze zmierzają w stronę ludzkiej kawalerii. Ludzie popełniają samobójstwo poprzez zażycie trucizny, gdyż sądzą, iż nawet taki los jest lepszy od tego, co może się niebawem stać. Trójka wampirów decyduje udać się do ratusza w Nagoyi, lecz Aiko Aihara ponownie się pojawia i próbuje pojmać Mikę, ponieważ chce uczynić go zakładnikiem. Simm nakazuje Mice chwycić dziewczynę, przez co ten chwyta ją mocno za nadgarstek. Lacus wydaje się być rozbawiony całą zaistniałą sytuacją. Aiko błaga o pozostawienie jej przy życiu i wyjawia, że JIAD ma zamiar wysłać 50 jednostek do ataku na Muzeum Motoryzacji w celu zabicia Siedemnastego Protoplasty, Zene Lindau. Wampiry mają zamiar pozwolić odejść dziewczynie, jednak ta nie odpuszcza. Ponownie atakuje Mikaelę, mają nadzieję, iż tym razem skutecznie pozbawi go życia. Chłopak postanawia odpłacić się pięknym za nadobne. Zabija ją, przez co nie są w stanie uzyskać odpowiedzi na resztę nurtujących ich pytań. Mika sądzi, że nie wolno wierzyć na słowo człowiekowi, który jest w stanie popełnić samobójstwo, skazując na to także pięciu innych, mniej doświadczonych żołnierzy, podczas gdy oni byli zajęci starciem z innymi wrogami w Muzeum Motoryzacji w ratuszu Nagoyi. Post-Nagoya Arc Trzy miesiące po stoczeniu bitwy w Nagoyi, Ferid wzywa ich do Rady Protoplastów. Niespodziewanie ludzie najeżdżają Sanguinem podczas trwania spotkania. Zostali poinformowani o tym, że grupa atakująca zmierza do pałacu, przez co Ferid był zmuszony do ucieczki. ''(Tylko w anime) Cztery miesiące po bitwie w Nagoyi René stoi wraz z innymi wampirami obok Ferida, Crowley'a, Chessa i Horn'a. Są tam w celu pozdrowienia i powitania floty przybywającej z Europy. Z wnętrza jednego z samolotów wychodzi Lest Karr. 'Moce i zdolności' Jako wampir, jest naturalnie silniejszy od człowieka i wykazuje się zdolnością regeneracji poniesionych ran. Choć nie jest szlachcicem, uważa się że René posiada wysoki poziom umiejętności bojowych. Broń Jego broń została pokazana tylko w anime. Walczy za pomocą miecza. W mandze nie została jeszcze ujawniona, lecz według fanbooka używa on oręża Pierwszej Klasy. 'Ciekawostki' * René jest Francuską formą Łacińskiej nazwy Renatus, co dosłownie oznacza "narodzić się na nowo". Męską odmianą jest Renée. * Simm jest nazwiskiem, które wywodzi się od słowa Sim(me) i jest skróconą wersją słowa Simon. * Lacus był jego pierwszym znajomym. * Rene lubi pić krew i brać udział w misjach. 'Cytaty' * "Czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Był kiedyś człowiekiem. Widziałeś na własne oczy, jak zgarnął całą chwałę dla siebie. Jego chciwe, ludzkie korzenia można łatwo dostrzec, gdyż są niemal tak jasne, jak słońce." - ''Rene do Lacusa Welta, odnośnie Mikaeli Hyakuyi, Rozdział 5, "Vampire Mikaela" (Wampir Mikaela) * "Słuchajcie wszyscy! Obszar ten od teraz będzie chroniony i przejęty przez wampiry! W zamian za pomoc prosimy o... Oddawanie krwi." - Rene zwraca się do ludzi podczas jednej z misji, Rozdział 5, "Vampire Mikaela" (Wampir Mikaela) * "A więc dobrze... Mikaela, po prostu wykonujesz swoją pracę." - Rene zwraca się do Miki, gdy ten odmawia wypicia ludzkiej krwi, Rozdział 26, "Thirst Logic" (Logika Pragnienia) * "Owszem, to tylko ludzie, ale lepiej zachować się mądrze, i mimo wszystko zachować ostrożność na polu bitwy." - Rene do Lacusa Welta, gdy przypuszczają atak na Nagoyę, Rozdział 30, "Sword of Justice" (Oręż Sprawiedliwości) * "Mimo wszystko, byli w stanie zabić samych siebie. Muszę przyznać, iż jest to nieco niepokojące. Ta cała "Japońska Imperialna Armia Demonów" może okazać się naszym problemem." - Rene zwraca się do Mikaeli i Lacusa chwilę po zabiciu Aiko Aihary przez Mikę, Rozdział 30, "Sword of Justice" (Oręż Sprawiedliwości) Kategoria:Charaktery męskie Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Dawni ludzie Kategoria:Straż miejska Kategoria:Wampiry mężczyźni